blocklandworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Commands
Commands are certain words that can be used to do something. Like for example, "/suicide" will kill you. The command "/clearallbricks" clears every single brick (if you are an admin, super admin or host). You can find out how many bricks is in a server by saying "/brickcount". /AcceptMiniGameInvite ? - Used in a GUI. Probably accepts any pending minigame invites. /AcceptTrustInvite ? - Used in a GUI. Probably accepts any pending trust invites. /AddEvent enabled inputEventIdx delay targetIdx NamedTargetNameIdx outputEventIdx p0 p1 p2 p3 p4 - Used in a GUI. This adds an event to the current wrench brick, but the parameters needed use special event IDs that are harder to get. serverCmdAddEvent is useful for automatically applying events to things, though. /Alarm - Shows the ! emote if Emote_Alarm is enabled. /Ban clientid bl_id time reason - Admin only. Used in a GUI. Bans the specified ID/client. Set time to -1 for permanent. /BrickCount - Gives the number of bricks in the server. /BSD - Shows the 'Bricks' emote. (normally when you open the Bricks GUI) /BuyBrick ? - Used by a GUI. Adds a brick to your brick cart. /CancelAllEvents - Admin only. Cancels all 'delayed' events and deletes event-spawned objects. /CancelBrick - Deletes your temp brick. /CancelEvents - Cancels your 'delayed' events and deletes event-spawned objects. /CancelExtendedBrickInfoRequest - Cancels the brick information request used by Event/Ownership saves. /CancelSaveFileUpload - Cancels the current save file upload. I don't know whether this is used by the Host or current uploader. /ChangeMap MapName - Admin Only. Changes the map to that. /ChatTest # - Admin only. Prints the specified number of lines to chat. /ClearAllBricks - Admin only. Clears all bricks in the server. /ClearBrickGroup ? - Admin only. Used in a GUI. Clears a specific person's bricks. /ClearBricks - Clears your bricks. /ClearColors - Unknown. /ClearEvents - Used in a GUI. Clears the events on your current wrench brick. /ClearInventory - Unknown. It either clears the items you have or brick cart. /ClearVehicles - Admin only. Clears all vehicles in the server. /ColorTest - Prints a test of all the \c# colours to chat. /Confusion - Shows the "???" emote if Emote_Confusion is enabled. /CreateMiniGame Name Colour ? - Creates a minigame with the specified name and colour. /DFG - Changes all of the user's brick colorids based on the brick's support tree. So a brick on the bottom would have colorid 0. A brick supported by that brick would have colorid 1 and so on. Super-Admin and above only. /DoAllIcons - Unknown. /DoIcon - Unknown. /DoItemIcon - Unknown. /DoPackIcons - Probably to do with the Avatar GUI. /DoPlayerIcons - Probably to do with the Avatar GUI. /DoSecondPackIcons - Probably to do with the Avatar GUI. /DoUpdates - Admin only. Ends the server and forces all clients to check for Blockland updates. /DropCameraAtPlayer - Admin only. Puts you in control of 'Fly Mode', movable camera. /DropPlayerAtCamera - Admin only. Warps you to the current position of the movable camera. /DropTool ? - Drops a tool you are holding. (Does it use a slot?) /EndMiniGame - Ends the current minigame you are in. /EndSaveFileUpload - Used in a GUI. Finishes the current upload. /Fetch Name - Admin only. Teleports the player with the specified name to you. /Find Name - Admin only. Teleports you to the player with the specified name. /GetID - Admin only. Gets the class name and object ID of the object you are looking at. /GetMapList - Admin only. Used in a GUI. Requests the server's map list. /GetPZ - Unknown. /Hate - Shows the 'Hate' emote if Emote_Hate is enabled. /HilightBrickGroup ? - Admin only. Used in a GUI. Highlights all bricks in the specified brick group. /Hug - Raises both of the player's arms up until a tool is used. /IconInit - Unknown. /IgnoreMiniGameInvite - Used in a GUI. Probably ignores the current or specified player's minigame invites. /IgnoreTrustInvite - Used in a GUI. Probably ignores the current or specified player's trust invites. /InitUploadHandshake - Admin only. Used in a GUI. Recieved command for a check for whether a player recieved the 'upload' connection. /InstantUseBrick ? - Used in a GUI. Forces the player to use the specified brick in-hand. /InviteToMiniGame ? - Used in a GUI. Sends an invite to the specified player to join a minigame. /JoinMiniGame ? - Used in a GUI. Join a given minigame. /Kick ? - Admin only. Used in a GUI. Kick the specified player from the server. /LeaveMiniGame - Leave the current minigame. /Light - Toggle the player light. /ListAllDataBlocks - Admin only. List all datablock names in the server in the chat. /Love - Show the "love" emote if Emote_Love is enabled. /MagicWand - Admin only. Used in a GUI, but can be used outside of it. Use the Destructo Wand. /MessageSent msg - Send a chat message. /MissionStartPhase1Ack ? - Unknown exact function. Mission initialisation. /MissionStartPhase2Ack ? - Unknown exact function. Mission initialisation. /MissionStartPhase3Ack ? - Unknown exact function. Mission initialisation. /NextSeat - Change to the next seat in a vehicle. /PlantBrick - Plant the temp brick. /PrevSeat - Change to the previous seat in a vehicle. /RayPZ - Unknown. May be admin only. /RealBrickCount - Doesn't work. Shows '0'. /RejectMiniGameInvite ? - Used in a GUI. Probably rejects either the pending or specified minigame invite. /RejectTrustInvite ? - Used in a GUI. Probably rejects either the pending or specified minigame invite. /ReloadBricks - Admin only. Load the last 'Uploaded' save to the server instantly. /RemoveFromMiniGame ? - Used in a GUI. Kicks the specified player from your minigame. /RequestBanList - Admin only. Used in a GUI. Request the server ban list. /RequestBrickManList - Admin only. Used in a GUI. Request the server brick groups list. ("BRICK MANager") /RequestEventTables - Used in a GUI. Request the list of server event types. /RequestExtendedBrickInfo ? - Used in a GUI. Request the list of events and ownership during saving. /RequestMiniGameColorList - Used in a GUI. Request the list of server minigame colours. /RequestMiniGameList - Used in a GUI. Request the list of currently existing minigames. /RequestNamedTargets - Used in a GUI. Request the list of "" to use. /RequestWrenchEvents - Used in a GUI. Request the list of Wrench Events for the current wrench brick. /ResetMiniGame - Resets the current minigame. /ResetVehicles - Admin only. Respawns all vehicles in the server. /Ret - Unknown. /RotateBrick ? - Rotate the current temp brick. (by an angle?) /SAD pass - Used in a GUI. Send an admin password attempt to the server. /SADSetPassword pass - Admin only. Change the current Admin password. /SetColorMethod - Used in a GUI. Sets the load colour method. /SetFocalPoint - Unknown. /SetMiniGameData datastring - Sets the minigame information, rules and start equipment. /SetPrint ? - Sets the current print brick's print to the ID specified. /SetSaveUploadDirName - Used in a GUI. Exact function unknown. /SetWrenchData datastring - Used in a GUI. Sets the brick's wrench attributes e.g. light or item /ShiftBrick x y z - Move the current temp brick. /Sit - Move the player to a "sitting" position until they jump or walk. /Spy name - Admin only. Used in a GUI, but can be used outside of it. Set the movable camera to orbit the specified player. /StartSaveFileUpload ? - Admin only. Starts a save file upload to the server. /StartTalking - Adds your name to the "talking" list shown above the chat. /StopTalking - Removes your name from the "talking" list. /Suicide - Kills your current player and respawns it. /SuperShiftBrick x y z - Shift the current temp brick by its width in the specified direction. /TeamMessageSent msg - Sends a message to players in your current minigame. Has special functions in certain mods. /TimeScale # - Admin only. Sets the server's time scale to a ratio between 0.2 and 2. /TripOut ? - Unknown. /Trust_Demote ? - Used in a GUI. Sends a notification to the specified player that you have removed them from the trust list. /Trust_Invite ? - Used in a GUI. Sends a trust invite to the specified player. /TrustListUpload_Done - Not usable normally. Confirmation that the list of players you 'trust' has been uploaded. /TrustListUpload_Line ? - Not usable normally. Sends one line of trust info to the server. /UnBan ? - Unbans the specified player. /UndoBrick - Deletes the last placed temp brick or last brick change. (e.g. paint/print, excluding Wrench) /UnIgnore - Un-ignores invites from the specified player. /UnUseTool - Put away the current tool. /UpdateBodyColors ? - Updates your avatar appearance. /UpdateBodyParts ? - Updates your avatar appearance. /UpdatePrefs ? - Updates your avatar appearance. /UploadSaveFileLine - Admin only. Used in a GUI. Upload one line of save data to the server. /UseFXCan ID - Use the specified FX can, if you aren't in a minigame or if Painting is enabled in the current game. /UseHammer - Admin only. Use the Hammer, whether one is in your inventory or not. /UseInventory slot - Use the specified brick, if you aren't in a minigame or if Building is enabled in the current game. /UsePrintGun - Admin only. Use the Printer, whether one is in your inventory or not. /UseSprayCan ID - Use the specified spray can, if you aren't in a minigame or if Painting is enabled in the current game. /UseTool slot - Use the specified tool. /VehicleSpawn_Respawn - Respawns a vehicle on the current wrench brick. /Wand - Use the Wand, if you aren't in a minigame or if the Wand is enabled in the current game. /Warp - Admin only. Warps the player to the place you are aiming at. /Wtf - See /confusion /Zombie - See /hug ''Note: ''Use these commands with caution.